


After Dawn

by ZeusKiller13



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusKiller13/pseuds/ZeusKiller13
Summary: Chris and Josh are forced together right after the events on the Mountain.





	After Dawn

The police car bounced down the windy mountain road with furiosity. No one was in critical condition, but the group definitely didn’t want to spend anymore time on this cursed rock that pierced into the sky.  
There was three occupants inside the car, the policeman, Chris, and his ‘best friend’ Josh. Chris used air quotes because as of right now, he wasn’t feeling too friendly toward the other boy. He could feel Josh staring at him, but Chris was much more interested in the view out the window.  
That was a lie, actually, Chris knew that he was gonna be terrified of the dark and woods for the rest of his life. Wendigo screams and roars filled his ears more than enough times tonight to scar the young man for life.  
A hand lightly brushed his shoulder but Chris jerked it off and curled into the door even more than he already was. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he just couldn’t wait to get there. Chris wasn’t honestly sure if him and Josh’s friendship would survive tonight. Remembering the choice he was forced to make, Josh or Ashley. Chris chose Josh, but he ‘died’ anyway. Even though it was a prank the sight of Josh being cut in half because of him severely damaged his mental state.  
“We’re about ten miles out of a station where you kids can stay tonight after you’re cleared by a medical team.” Chris and Josh stayed silent but they understood. Once again Chris felt Josh’s gaze set on him, but he refused to look. The left lens of his glasses was cracked and the woods looked beyond terrifying, but a confrontation with Josh scared him almost as much as the Wendigos.  
True to the cop’s word, they arrived at a clinic to get a once over, and a place to stay. Chris was given the all clear with a few cuts and bruises. Josh too. Jessica and Emily were hospitalized for their wounds from the Wendigo. Everyone else in their group was cleared as well. To Chris’ dismay he and Josh were placed together in a room. There was two single beds and that was it, definitely not a five star resort, but honestly Chris could sleep on a bed of hot coals at this point.  
The moment the door shut a hand grabbed Chris’ shoulder. Refusing to meet his friend’s eyes Chris slowly turned to face him.  
“Cochise...” Josh started but stopped at Chris’ sudden look.  
“Don’t.” Chris said simply continuing to look into his eyes.  
“Tell me how to fix this, please.” Josh pleaded with the other boy.  
“Fix this? You wanna know how to fix this? I don’t even know Josh, what you did was really fucked up.”  
“Cochise, I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve tonight.”  
“Damn right I didn't. I wasn’t even involved in the prank that killed your sisters. Neither was Sam, you’re damn right we didn’t deserve this Josh. And now? Now we have enough mental images to scar us for life. I watched a man’s head get cut off. I watched as my friend’s and I were hunted by a creature that wanted nothing more than to eat us. And worst of all? Not only did you knock me out, twice, but I was forced by my best friend to shoot myself in the head, I don’t even care that it was a blank, after tonight I wish it would’ve been real.”  
“Chris...” Josh said silently reaching his hand out, Chris slapped it away.  
“I lied, that wasn’t the worst of it all. I watched my best friend, the closest person I have, the only person in the world I care about, get cut in half because of me!” Chris screamed. “I watched as you were cut in half, I listened to your screams, and I caused it! I-I don’t even...” Chris felt his anger start to cave then as the tears welled up in his eyes. “And I-” no more words left Chris’ mouth as he started to cry. He tried to stop it, but all he succeeded in was letting out a pathetic whimper.  
Josh put his hand on Chris’ shoulder and started pulling him in. Chris fought him at first, punching him in the chest and pushing away but Josh didn’t let up and kept tugging on Chris’s jacket. The hug was finally complete and Chris collapsed into Josh’s embrace. The truth was, Chris was happy his friend was alive in the end, and not a body cut in two. But the image was too strong, Josh screaming as the saw cut into him, because Chris chose wrong; except he didn’t.  
“I’m sorry Cochise.” Josh said as he lowered himself and Chris onto the bed. All Chris could do was cry, the emotional weight was too much to bear, and the dam had already broken.  
“Why? Why did you do it?” Chris asked in between sobs.  
“Because I was mad, because I wanted revenge, because I’m crazy. I’m sorry Cochise, I didn’t mean for it to get this bad, none of this should’ve happened. You’re my best friend and the only person I have left that I care about, and I ruined it. I took a happy thing we had, and I burned it to the ground. You didn’t deserve this, and I’m sorry I put you through it. I promise I’m gonna try to fix this buddy, because you’re my best friend and I can’t live without you in my life.”  
Chris was still pressed against Josh’s chest as he took in the words his friend said. “I’m not going anywhere Josh, but things are gonna be rough for awhile.”  
“I know Cochise, but I’m ready to fix this. However I can.”  
It wasn’t long after that that Chris fell asleep on Josh, human contact the only thing comforting him. Josh laid awake for a bit thinking of what he had done. Every thought in his mind knew that Chris definitely didn’t have to give Josh a chance for forgiveness, but he wasn’t gonna let the opportunity go to waste.  
Slowly Josh moved so that Chris was on his chest, his arms around his friend in comfort. Only when he was sure Chris was gonna be okay, did Josh close his eyes.


End file.
